


It's not the end of the line

by evemalfoy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), mentions peggy carter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve duerme seis horas al día. Los domingos si Bucky se pone serio consigue hacerle remolonear un par de horas más. Cuando se despierta, se da una ducha, todos los días; no importa si se ha duchado la noche anterior, o si se ha duchado solo hace unas horas después de tener a Bucky arañando las sabanas y  gimiendo su nombre mientras él le abraza por atrás y le dice que lo siente, que se portará bien, que solo son setenta años los que tiene que compensarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marinalj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinalj/gifts), [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts), [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegelen/gifts).



> Esto fue un regalo de cumple para mi BOO, my tropical fish, the steve to my bucky mi Marina. 
> 
> Que no hubiera sido posible si littlegelen ni Manisseta, a las que les debo un pulmón, un riñón y la mitad de primogénito a cada una.

La mayoría de la gente piensa que la peor parte de volver a ser normal son las noches, ajustarse a un horario, dormir de nuevo bajo el mismo techo, tener un cama, un lecho cómodo sobre el que descansar. Que por haber pasado setenta años de un lado para otro, congelado y descongelado, utilizado como arma por una sociedad secreta dispuesta a aniquilar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino ya no podría dormitar nunca más. 

 

_Gilipollas._

 

La primera noche que Bucky pasa en una habitación de verdad, no en una de esas con luz artificial, con camas demasiado pequeñas y sábanas excesivamente ásperas, es en una cabaña que Tony Stark tiene en algún bosque al norte de Nueva York. Natasha lo lleva hasta allí. No es un viaje demasiado largo –algo más de una hora– pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Bucky percibe la tensión en las manos de Natasha, que se aferran con un poco más de fuerza al volante, y en su propia mandíbula que se resiste a relajarse. Steve está sentado en las escaleras del porche esperando cuando llegan. Cuando Bucky baja, sabe que está deseando abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, pero por suerte no lo hace, solo le da una leve palmada en el hombro y camina hasta abrir el maletero y sacar una bolsa con sus cosas. Natasha y Steve hablan en susurros mientras él entra en la cabaña. El fuego está encendido y hay un libro abierto sobre la mesa. Bucky echa un vistazo aquí y allá, cuenta las ventanas, asegura un vía de salida en caso de ocurra algo en mitad de la noche y camina por el pasillo que ve junto a la cocina que hay al fondo. Hay un baño, no muy grande pero bien equipado, y dos habitaciones. Sobre la cama de una de ellas hay una chaqueta de cuero. Bucky entra en la otra, se quita los zapatos, la sudadera y la camiseta que le dieron los chicos que trabajaban para Stark. Ni siquiera aparta las mantas. En menos de cinco minutos está dormido. 

\--

Toda la casa huele a café recién hecho cuando Bucky despierta. Todavía desorientado, busca con la mano bajo la almohada y se asusta al no encontrar allí ninguno de sus cuchillos. Se incorpora y recuerda que no está en ninguna misión, y que de hecho no llegó a terminar la última. 

Descalzo, frotándose la cara con la mano buena, Bucky camina hasta el espacio abierto de la cabaña que forman la cocina y el salón. El olfato no le ha traicionado y hay una cafetera humeante sobre la encimera. Coge una de las tazas que se ven en las estanterías sin puertas y se sirve una taza hasta arriba. Al rodearla con las dos manos el calor se le escurre entre los dedos, y de pronto le gustaría que fuese algo más que un mero chispazo de energía, que un ardor brutal le corriese por las venas y se llevase todo ese frío helado que parece que no va a desaparecer nunca. 

—¡Bucky! 

 

En la puerta, Steve aparece cargado con un montón de troncos debajo de un trozo de lona. Lleva un chubasquero que incluso para él es grande, unas botas de agua rojas y unos pantalones vaqueros tan desgastados y dados de sí que Bucky no sabe como se le sujetan. Cuando Steve se quita la capucha y empieza a bajarse la cremallera del chubasquero lo entiende: lleva puestos unos estúpidos tirantes verdes que precariamente tratan de mantener los pantalones en su lugar. 

—No sabía cuándo… yo… ¿Quieres café? 

Bucky levanta la taza y se la lleva lentamente a los labios antes de dar un largo trago. 

—Claro, ya… bien. ¿Tienes hambre? —el estómago de Bucky decide responder por él. Steve sonríe y Bucky vuelve a beber porque es lo único que se le ocurre hacer—. Genial, porque yo me muero de hambre. 

 

Steve se mueve, como Bucky recuerda que se movía desde que el suero se hizo con su cuerpo, mucho más ágilmente de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar para alguien de su tamaño pero ocupando siempre más espacio del necesario, o eso es lo que Bucky piensa. La cocina y la cabaña en general no son demasiado espaciosas, así que cada vez que Steve abre un cajón, se acerca a coger algo de la nevera o deja algo sobre la mesa siempre lo hace entrando en el espacio personal de Bucky. Y probablemente hace setenta años no hubiese tenido ningún problema con eso, era lo normal para dos amigos como ellos, pero Bucky ya no es esa persona, Bucky ni siquiera sabe si volverá a ser una persona alguna vez, y ese ir y venir de Steve, ese constante mezcla de sus aromas, del roce de su ropa, está empezando a marearlo. 

 

—Hmm… no sé… —empieza Steve—. No sé si recuerdas mucho de entonces, pero… cuando éramos pequeños, los domingos venías a casa. Y…

—Tu madre preparaba el desayuno, gachas. Huevos revueltos, tortitas si había suerte. 

 

La espátula resuena contra el suelo. 

 

—Becky se quejaba siempre porque no la llevaba conmigo. Tu madre siempre me daba sobras en un plato envueltas en una de sus servilletas buenas. Llevaban bordadas sus iniciales, SR. Sarah Rogers. 

 

Steve se incorpora después de recoger la espátula, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y los nudillos blancos de agarrar con fuerza el mango. 

—Me acuerdo, Steve —Bucky se termina el café—. El problema es que lo recuerdo todo. 

 

Deja la taza sobre la mesa y vuelve a la habitación. En algún momento de la noche, Steve debió dejar la bolsa sobre la cómoda. Bucky rebusca entre las cosas que le han dado, saca una neceser de aseo y algo de ropa y pone rumbo al baño. En la ducha deja que el agua salga todo lo caliente que pueda antes de entrar. El primer contacto le escalda la piel, pero ni siquiera eso le hace quejarse, hace mucho que eso es demasiado poco para él. 

 

Lo malo es que recuerda cada pequeña tortura, cada pequeña manera que Hydra tenía de hacerle perder el control, de hacerle perder la cabeza. Y cómo cada vez después de ello, volvían a hacerle empezar de cero. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En aquellos momentos, Bucky no recordaba, se sentía bendecido. Ahora está maldito para el resto de sus días, porque no solo tiene que vivir con lo que él ha hecho sino también con lo que le han hecho. 

Allí, sentado contra los azulejos de la ducha, con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza y sus hombros, Bucky desearía poder llorar y liberarse un poco. Sacudirse todo lo que le ha caído encima desde que Steve se le cruzó en el maldito puente. 

—Joder —masculla entre dientes. 

 

Todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces: la pelea, la misión fallida, saltar para salvarlo, quedarse a su lado hasta que alguien viniera a rescatarlo. Todas habían sido decisiones tomadas por Bucky, por Bucky y no por el Soldado de Invierno, que había sucumbido en el momento en el que su mirada y la de Steve se había cruzado y Steve le había reconocido. Un instante que había traído de vuelta la chispa necesaria para que las cenizas de Bucky, el verdadero James Buchanan Barnes volviese, y aunque habían tratado de enterrarlo otra vez, no lo habían conseguido porque Steve estaba ahí. Ahora Bucky tenía una razón a la que aferrarse para quedarse, algo que le hacía luchar por tomar el control de la que una vez había sido su vida, o lo que ahora quedaba de ella. 

 

Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

 

—Buck, ¿estás bien? 

 

Bucky toma aire un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie despacio y cerrar el agua. Coge la toalla que cuelga de la puerta, se la anuda a la cadera y con otra se seca un poco el pelo.

–En serio —continúa Steve al otro lado de la puerta—. Ya sé que en estos dos meses no le has dicho a nadie nada más que “si tocas eso te arranco la cabeza”, pero soy yo… puedes… no sé…. Decirme que estás bien, mandarme a la mierda. ¡ALGO! 

Bucky abre la puerta de un tirón.

—¡Algo! 

—¡Qué gracioso! —pero Steve parece más relajado.

—Estaba dándome una ducha, no sé si se te han olvidado los modales mientras estabas congelado, chaval. Pero si hueles a choto, te duchas. 

 

Steve ríe, una pequeña carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y Bucky trata de ser natural, de hacer lo que sea que sea que estén haciendo lo más normal posible. 

—Voy a vestirme.

—Vale. 

Bucky lo mira por encima del hombro. Steve sigue allí apoyado contra la puerta del baño. 

—Oh, ya claro. Bueno, pues ya… que he hecho tostadas, huevos y bacón. 

—Estupendo.

—Genial —dice Steve, pero no se mueve. 

—Steve, ¿quieres algo? 

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, claro no. Perdona. Es solo, es raro. Ya sabes, volverte a ver —le sonríe, con esa sonrisa grande y boba que solo tiene para él, cuando piensa que nadie más les está mirando, esa que dice “mírame, estoy aquí por ti, para ti”. Bucky respira hondo.

Steve se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Bucky vuelve a hablar:

 

—La primera vez que te besé teníamos siete años y tú tenías un ataque de asma, te pusiste tan nervioso que empezaste a llorar, y yo solo quería que dejases de llorar, porque verte así era lo peor del mundo. Así que me abalancé sobre ti y te besé. Creo que el asma se te cortó del susto. 

 

Bucky observa cómo los dedos de las manos de Steve se contraen y se extienden lentamente.

 

—La última vez fue antes de subirnos al tren. Yo estaba enfadado porque no dejabas de tontear con Peggy y tú tratabas de hacerme entender lo importantes que los dos éramos para ti, que no era cosa de ella o yo. “No lo puedo explicar con palabras, lo que siento aquí dentro” decías llevándote la mano al corazón, y yo miraba cómo cerrabas el puño con el que enfundabas el escudo hipnotizado mientras seguías hablando y trataba de creerte, con todas mis fuerzas, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos te veía susurrándole algo al oído, cogiéndola de la cadera, sonriéndole y la sangre me hervía. Así que me era imposible creerte. Estábamos listos para empezar con la misión, pero yo seguía cabreado, así que me arrastraste entre unas cajas de aprovisionamiento y me metiste la lengua hasta la tráquea, y me dijiste… —Bucky tiene que tragar saliva—. Me dijiste: “Barnes, voy a dejarte pensar lo que te venga en gana porque siempre voy a poder demostrarte lo equivocado que estás”.

 

Steve lo arrolla con tanta fuerza que la pared tiembla cuando se apoyan contra ella. Bucky se agarra a su cuello entrelazando los dedos de las manos detrás, mientras que Steve lo agarra con fuerza de las caderas. Bucky se apoya en su frente, y lo escucha respirar como un caballo desbocado. 

 

—Buck… yo…

—Lo sé.

—No, no sabes. ¡Dios! —Steve levanta una de las manos para acariciarle la cara—. Todo esto es culpa mía, todo lo que te hicieron…

—Steve, ahora mismo no estoy preparado para esto. ¿Vale? 

—Vale. Pero luego…

—Sí, sí… ya te dejaré echarte la culpa —Steve ríe sobre su mejilla, abrazándolo con más fuerza, mientras le acaricia el costado y deja que Bucky deslice los dedos por su cuello y su espalda durante lo que parece una eternidad—. No es que me vaya a quejar, porque eres el rey de los abrazos, pero…

—Hace más de setenta años que no te tengo en brazos, hace más de setenta años que pensaba que estabas muerto. Morí pensando que el amor de mi vida estaba muerto, desperté setenta años después pensando que el amor de mi vida estaba muerto. Si quiero abrazarte media hora, voy a abrazarte media hora. 

—Vale. Bien. Pero creo que por ahí abajo las cosas…

—¡Dios, Barnes! Eres un caso perdido. 

Y sin más Steve le planta un beso que lo deja temblando, porque es inesperado, porque estaban peleando como siempre y porque hace más de setenta años que no se besan y Bucky pensaba que ya no sabrían cómo hacerlo. Pero, como muchas otras veces durante estos últimos meses, Bucky vuelve a equivocarse, porque sus labios se reconocen al instante, se repasan, se mueven al compás y enseguida la lengua de Steve pide paso y el beso se convierte en un baile más intenso, más profundo y caliente. Bucky tira del pelo de Steve y su boca se mueve por la barbilla y el cuello, hasta que lo oye gemir. Bucky recuerda. Todo su cuerpo recuerda. 

 

\--

Lo que pasa al vivir con Steve es que… es que todo es asquerosamente fácil.

 

Steve duerme seis horas al día. Los domingos si Bucky se pone serio consigue hacerle remolonear un par de horas más. Cuando se despierta, se da una ducha, todos los días; no importa si se ha duchado la noche anterior, o si se ha duchado solo hace unas horas después de tener a Bucky arañando las sabanas y gimiendo su nombre mientras él le abraza por atrás y le dice que lo siente, que se portará bien, que solo son setenta años los que tiene que compensarle. 

 

Después vuelve, chorreando, salpicando todo el suelo de agua, con las manos heladas, y las cuela bajo las sabanas, para acariciar la espalda de Bucky que está medio adormilado. Y aunque quiera mandarlo a la mierda y darle una patada en los huevos porque “Joder, Rogers son las putas seis de la mañana. No son horas de hacer manitas”, se deja hacer hasta que Steve le gira la cara, y le acaricia la mejilla con la punta de la nariz para después descansar la frente sobre su cabeza. 

—Estás aquí. 

 

Todos los días la misma frase. Un beso en el pelo y desaparece dejándole dormir un par de horas más. 

 

Para cuando Bucky emerge de la habitación, aún sin duchar y con las ideas poco claras porque todavía no se ha tomado el primer café, Steve ya ha salido a correr, ha leído el periódico que ha comprado en el pueblo más cercano y si hacía falta también ha hecho la compra. Lo cierto es que Bucky no ha salido de la cabaña más que para dar largos paseos al atardecer con Steve los días que el tiempo lo ha permitido, pero tampoco le apetece mucho estar en contacto con nadie más que él. Steve lo pone fácil, no pregunta, no cuestiona porque Bucky aún no se ha roto, porque no tiene pesadillas como cualquier ser humano debería estar teniendo o porque no está envuelto en una ira incontenible. Steve solo está ahí, cada momento, cada instante que necesita. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo que es como mejor Bucky puede llevar las cosas.

 

Esa mañana Steve muerde una tostada, la tercera, mientras lee con atención la sección de política internacional. 

 

—Buenos días —Bucky le gruñe una media sonrisa mientras se echa el café—. Si bebieras un poco menos de café…

—Si te sacaras el palo del culo…

—Anoche no tenías ningún problema con mi culo. 

—¡Rogers! —replica—. ¿Qué diría la hermana Agnes si te oyera hablar así?

—Que siempre fuiste una mala influencia —Steve se levanta a poner otras dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y aprovecha para arrinconarle contra el fregadero y robarle un beso antes de que tenga tiempo de dar el primer sorbo al café.

 

—Si solo se hubieran dado cuenta de quién influía sobre quién, ¡la de castigos de los que me hubiera librado!

—Cielo, con esta cara… —Steve sonríe mientras pestañea lentamente.

—¡Oh, por dios! –Bucky, lo aparta poniéndole mano en la cara y empujándolo contra la mesa—. No sé cómo consigues engañar a todo el mundo. 

—Talento natural, ¿quieres huevos? 

 

Bucky suelta una carcajada, le roba las tostadas y las pone en un plato.

 

—Para tener casi noventa y cinco años, te comportas como un niño de cinco —dice Steve sirviéndose un poco más de café. 

—Afortunadamente para ti, hago las cosas mucho mejor que un niño de cinco. 

 

Steve niega con la cabeza sentándose frente a él, separa un par de hojas del periódico y se las tiende. Desde que está allí, de lo único que Bucky pretende informarse es del deporte y a veces ni eso. Desayunan tranquilamente, (bueno, todo lo tranquilo que Bucky puede estar) hasta que Steve termina y desliza la mano por debajo de la mesa y empieza a acariciarle la rodilla y el muslo. No le molesta, claro que no. Es solo que, es todo así desde que están allí. Steve trata de hacerlo todo tan natural y sencillo, todo tan cómodo. Tocarlo, besarlo, como si no les hubieran separado setenta años, dos muertes y una identidad secreta. 

 

Bucky estruja el borde de las páginas del periódico.

 

—Para. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Steve distraído todavía con la mano debajo de la mesa, mientras que con la otra revuelve con una cucharilla lo que le queda del café. 

 

—Para, con la mano —Steve mira la taza—. No esa, imbécil. La otra. 

Steve retira lentamente la mano, casi como un animal herido. 

—Joder, no me mires así —de mala gana, Bucky dobla el periódico y lo deja sobre la mesa. 

—¿Qué? —Steve le replica enfadado y Bucky no puede evitar pensar “perfecto, Capitán Rogers a la defensiva”.

—Así, como si acabara de cortarte la mano. Solo te he dicho que parases. 

—No sabía que te molestase. 

—No me molesta. 

—¿Entonces? —Steve se levanta y empieza a recoger.

—Estamos hablando, ¿no puedes esperar para recoger? 

—¿Vamos a discutir? –pregunta dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué íbamos a discutir? ¿Estás enfadado?

—¡No! ¿Tú? Eres tú el que me ha pedido que dejase de tocarte. 

—Eso no significa que esté enfadado, ni que quiera discutir.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa? —Steve se apoya contra el fregadero mientras que Bucky aprieta los nudillos de su mano artificial con la otra; después estira los dedos lentamente. 

—¿No te parece todo demasiado fácil? No, escúchame. No me refiero a los últimos putos setenta años. Créeme esos han sido un jodido infierno, pero te caes, y yo… salto detrás de ti, ¿por qué? ¿Mágicamente he recuperado la memoria? ¿Dos meses en las instalaciones de Stark han solucionado todos mis problemas? Vale, físicamente me doy perfectamente satisfecho pero… 

—¿Preferirías haberte vuelto loco? —Steve traga saliva—. ¿No recordar nada? 

—No seas dramático, ¿crees que querría haberte olvidado? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso no tiene nada que ver. El problema es que… ¿no te parece raro?

—¿El qué?

—¿Esto? —y los señala a los dos—. Acostarnos todas las noches juntos, despertarnos, poder salir a pasear, hablar, bromear, tocarnos, cuando… ¡Joder, Steve no sé! 

—Buck, quizás el problema es que demasiado pronto para ti. 

—¿Pronto? 

—Quizás podemos ir más despacio, puedo mudarme al pueblo. Dejarte que tengas tu…

—¿Vas a dejarme solo? –Bucky se pone de pie.

—Si es lo que quieres, quizás es lo mejor para ti. Hemos pasado de escondernos para poder besarnos a tener una relación de pareja normal, es difícil de procesar. 

—¡Rogers! No me importa el ritmo de nuestra relación.

—Entonces, James ¿qué cojones te importa? —Bucky se echa un poco para atrás, porque cuando Steve le llama por su nombre y no están en la cama, las cosas no suelen acabar bien. 

—Soy… soy un asesino, no puedo recordar la cara de todas las personas a las que he matado. No puedo. No porque no quiera, o porque esté bloqueado en algún lugar en mi cerebro. Es que son tantas que es imposible. Soy una máquina de matar —cuando Steve intenta abrazarlo Bucky extiende su brazo de metal—. No sé ser una persona, y tú me quieres, me quieres como al Buck de antes y yo no sé si él existe. Yo, yo te quiero, lo sé. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo cómo me sentía entonces, y cuando estoy contigo siento lo mismo pero… no sé si este ser que soy ahora mismo… —traga saliva—. Se merece quererte y que le quieras. 

Steve da un par de pasos más, arrastra una silla y se sienta, con las piernas abiertas, los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sujetando la cabeza. Bucky duda entre acercarse, tocarlo y abrazarlo una última vez o irse sin más. 

 

—Yo también he matado a gente, Buck, lo sé. Sé que no es lo mismo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no soy la misma persona de la que te enamoraste antes de la guerra. No soy el mismo Steve antes del suero ni soy el mismo desde que te caíste de ese tren. Perderte me hizo cambiar. Despertar en el siglo veintiuno y ver cómo es el mundo… todo eso me sigue haciendo cambiar. Así que el Steve al que tú querías tampoco existe —Steve baja las manos y lo mira de medio lado—. En cuanto a lo otro, no sé que puedo hacer. No sé como ayudarte a salir de ese juego de culpabilidad ni si soy el más indicado para hacerlo, porque sabes que si alguien cree merecer ese peso soy yo, pero no estás solo —Steve se muerde el labio mientras se mira las manos—. Ninguno de los dos lo estamos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, por fin, después de toda una vida. Hay una segunda oportunidad delante de nuestras malditas narices. Y… no sé quizás es verdad, quizás no merezcas quererme, quizás yo tampoco me lo merezca. 

 

Bucky ahoga una media sonrisa mientras traga saliva.

 

—Pero si hay una maldita cosa que sé en este mundo —le dice Steve mientras se pone en pie y le agarra de la muñeca de su brazo metálico— es que esta jodida vida ya nos ha quitado demasiadas cosas, demasiado años y demasiadas personas. Nos merecemos algo decente, ¡bendito dios! Tranquilidad y una vida normal, por fin. Así que ya podemos apañárnoslas Barnes, porque no vas a escaquearte de esta tan fácil. ¿Lo pillas, Sargento?

—Sí, Capitán. 

Bucky no le da tiempo, es él quien le besa desesperado y ansioso, agarrándose con la otra mano a su cuello mientras Steve entrelaza sus dedos. 

 

—Y si hay que volver a enamorarse, pues se hace –le dice Steve entre besos.

—¿Es una orden?

—Vamos a verlo como una nueva misión. 

\--

A los cuatro meses, la cabaña empieza a quedárseles pequeña. Tienen todo el espacio del mundo en el bosque, pero ambos necesitan ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa que salir a contemplar la naturaleza y follar como conejos. Que no es que Bucky se queje ni por las vistas, ni válgame dios por lo de follar. Pero tienen veintipocos, deberían estar haciendo algo con sus vidas. Han pasado por una guerra, unos gélidos años y ahora que se tienen el uno al otro quizás deberían hacer algo.

Pero Steve…. está tan contento. Cada vez que Bucky trata de sacar el tema, Steve viene de su carrera matinal, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo abraza como un oso, y aunque está empapado en sudor, es Steve, están juntos y a Bucky se le olvida por completo qué era lo que le preocupaba cinco minutos antes. 

 

A veces cuando Steve baja al pueblo a reponer víveres, Bucky decide salir a pasear o incluso a correr por la senda que Steve tiene tan trotada. Nunca llega muy lejos porque una presión se aloja en su pecho y tiene que doblarse por la mitad, apoyarse en las rodillas para coger aire como si hubiera corrido una maratón y repetirse así mismo que no pasa nada, que desde allí puede ver la cabaña, que Steve estará de vuelta en menos de una hora y que todo está bien. Hydra no va a volver a por él, nadie va a separarlos esta vez. Steve se lo repite cada noche, y aunque Bucky lo llama moñas en esos momentos tiene que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para recordar sus palabras, sentir sus dedos deslizándose entre el pelo mientras le promete que esta vez es la buena, la de verdad y que por fin tendrán la vida que merecen. 

Para cuando Steve vuelve a casa, Bucky está sentado en las escaleras del porche trasero con una cerveza en la mano. A veces espera a que Steve se siente a su lado, otras simplemente no puede y cuando se planta enfrente de él dispuesto a contarle algún cotilleo del pueblo, le coge de la mano y lo mete entre sus piernas, y esconde la cara contra su pecho. Steve no le pregunta, solo le cuenta lo que tenía previsto, y Bucky se da cuenta de que esa cabaña es el lugar perfecto, que no necesitan ir a ningún lado. 

 

\--

Ha empezado a nevar, y aunque la cabaña tiene calefacción y encienden la chimenea durante casi todo el día, el tiempo no acompaña a salir de la cama. 

 

—Son las siete y media —susurra Bucky mirando de reojo el despertador.

—Ya.

—¿Capitán América le va a fallar a su ducha de todos los días?

 

—Capitán América no quiere que se le congelen las pelotas —Steve, que está abrazándolo por atrás, le besa en el cuello, pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas y enreda el pie entre los suyos.

—¡Oh, au! ¡Puta! ¡Coño! ¡Quita! —grita Bucky dándole un codazo—. Eres un puto horno, ¿cómo tienes los pies helados?

—Porque tengo otras partes calientes —ambos ríen mientras Steve aprieta las caderas contra su culo.

—Qué humor, qué gran humorista ha perdido el mundo del espectáculo. Steve ponte unos puñeteros calcetines.

—Dormir con calcetines es de paletos.

—¡Yo duermo con calcetines!

—Tú lo has dicho —Bucky se remueve tratando de zafarse de él, pero aunque supuestamente están igualados en fuerza, Steve sigue ganándole en nueve de cada diez peleas así que como era de esperar, termina con las manos sobre la cabeza sujetas por una de las de Steve y con él sentado sobre su abdomen.

—Yo quería seguir durmiendo —protesta dándole con las rodillas en el culo, pero sabe que de ahí no lo va a mover nada ni nadie. 

—Y yo.

—Pero si has empezado tú, con eso que llamas pies y que no son más que dagas de vidrio.

—Qué idiota que eres —Steve se inclina para besarlo, pero Bucky se aparta.

—Es domingo, ha nevado tanto que no puedo ver nada por las ventanas, no tengo ganas ni de follar. 

—¡Sargento James Buchanan Barnes! 

—Hace frío, Capitán, ni los nazis saldrían hoy de sus camas —Steve levanta una ceja—. Ugh, yo que sé, tengo frío. Es pronto. Ven, abrázame, caliéntate los pies, ponte unos calcetines o algo y ya, ¿vale? 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Steve. Le acaricia la cara y se desliza para dejar que Bucky se acurruque contra él y pueda taparles a los dos con las mantas. 

—Sí. 

—¿De verdad? —Steve le peina con los dedos, metiéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras que él apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho. Bucky asiente escondiendo la cara, aspirando su aroma—. Buck, en serio, me estás preocupando.

—¡Manda huevos! —protesta intentando apartarse, pero los fuertes brazos de su novio se lo impiden—. No puede estar uno cariñoso, el capitán tiene que salir con un interrogatorio por si al sargento se le ha ido la cabeza. 

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —Steve se incorpora para sentarse y mirarlo mientras él hace lo mismo tirando de las mantas y tapándose con ellas.

—No digo tonterías, es siempre igual, si hago cualquier cosa que se salga de la rutina que tú tienes establecida todas tus alarmas saltan, y pones esa cara de “llamen a las tropas, tenemos una amenaza armada”.

—Yo no tengo esa cara.

—Si la tienes, te la llevo viendo desde la Alemania nazi, ¡por el amor de dios! —Bucky reposa la cabeza contra el cabecero—. No voy a estallar, no voy a volverme loco. Entiendo que te cueste creerlo, y aprecio que estés a mi lado, pero…

—Buck… —Steve se acerca un poco, pegando sus hombros e intentando buscar su mano metálica bajo las mantas, y aunque al principio Bucky se resiste, con un poco de persistencia Steve consigue encontrarla y entrelazar sus dedos—. Sé que no vas a estallar, sé que ya no eres un peligro— Bucky arruga la nariz y aparta la cara, pero con la otra mano Steve le obliga a mirarlo—. Pero lo que me preocupa no es eso, el que me preocupa eres tú, ¿me entiendes? Tú. Tengo miedo a que te derrumbes, a que todo el dolor y pena que llevas dentro y aún no ha salido te arrase y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte, tengo miedo a no estar en el momento en el que me necesites, tengo miedo a que necesites algo y no poder dártelo.

Bucky lo mira en silencio. Steve tiene los labios ligeramente entre abiertos y el sol que consigue colarse en la habitación le acaricia la cara, le hace brillar los ojos y sus malditas pestañas son una red en la que perderse.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí tratando de ser cariñoso, y termines siendo tú el moñas?

—Me ha salido solo —protesta Steve poniendo morritos.

—Siempre, Steve, te sale siempre. 

—Bueno, vale. Es un talento natural.

 

Bucky acaba acurrucándose contra él de nuevo, mientras se dan besos lentos y perezosos, y se acarician debajo de las mantas. Steve consigue calentarse los pies, pero Bucky no le da pie a nada más, aunque los dos se dan por satisfechos durante casi una hora más.

 

—Oye, tengo hambre —Steve está bocabajo con las manos debajo de la almohada, con Bucky casi encima de él, besándole el cuello, susurrándole tonterías de vez en cuando.

—Sargento, creo que ya está lo bastante familiarizado con la casa como para saber dónde está la cocina, vaya y hágame unos huevos revueltos.

—Otra cosa te voy a hacer yo a ti con los huevos —farfulla Bucky mientras se incorpora para levantarse—. ¿Tú crees que aquella cafetería a la que solíamos ir después de que saliera de trabajar en los muelles a desayunar seguirá abierta? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Molly’s Dinner. Sí, pero ha cambiado bastante.

—¿De verdad sigue abierta? 

—Sí —Steve se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama—. Fue uno de los primeros sitios a los que fui cuando desperté, me recordaba a ti —y lo engancha de la tela del pantalón del pijama.

—¿Ves? Moñas —dice Bucky pero se inclina para besarlo—. Mmm… ¿No lo echas de menos? —pregunta al darse la vuelta, buscando las zapatillas.

—El café no era tan bueno.

—Brooklyn, idiota. No la cafetería.

—Ah, mmm… no sé. Puede. ¿Por?

—No, nada. Preguntaba.

—Bucky —el tono lo obliga a darse la vuelta—. ¿Quieres volver a casa? 

 

 

Al final tardan un poco más de lo que esperan en volver. Hasta finales de febrero no encuentran un piso que les guste a los dos, porque al principio Bucky no pone mucho interés y Steve lo deja pasar todo si él no dice nada, y cuando Bucky empieza a prestar atención, Steve empieza a decir que todos son estupendos solo porque a Bucky le parece bien. Así que acaban discutiendo porque “Es imposible que te gusten todos, Steve” o “Bucky, no puede ser que no haya nada que te guste, ¿ni un poquitín?”. Al final Pepper y María se meten en medio, la primera porque lleva la organización en las venas y la segunda porque está hasta el moño de que Steve le mande emails pidiéndole ayuda con las agencias inmobiliarias. 

 

Cuando por fin lo encuentran, está en Williamsburg, en plena bahía Wallbaout. A Bucky le gusta porque le recuerda a los viejos tiempos: cuando abre las ventanas la brisa se cuela por las ventanas, y se siente de nuevo en los muelles, entre chascarrillos con viejos marineros y bromas de estibadores dispuestos a todo por un puñado de dólares. A Steve le gusta porque es un ático y tienen una terraza enorme desde donde ver salir el sol mientras la ciudad despierta. Pero sobre todo le gusta sentir el atardecer en la piel cuando Bucky está de humor para acurrucarse contra él, tumbados en una vieja manta con las piernas entrelazadas y sin nada de lo que preocuparse. 

 

Se mudan a principios de abril. La casa tiene una cocina completamente equipada, una cama, un sofá, una mesa y dos sillas. Cuando Nat va a visitarles una semana después, todo sigue igual, excepto algunas cajas de la mudanza que se han convertido en mesitas de noche y libros que se han apilado contra una pared. 

 

—¿De verdad? —pregunta mientras Bucky lee en el sofá y Steve bosqueja algo en uno de sus cuadernos en la mesa un par de metros más allá—. Es imposible ser tan vago y necio —Steve y Bucky se miran entre ellos sin comprender—. ¿Vais a vivir así? ¿Para siempre?

—No se está mal —responde Bucky volviendo la vista al libro.

—Tú podrías sobrevivir con un cuchillo y un trozo de tela si tuvieras agua y algo que cazar. No cuentas en este juego.

—Me siento profundamente ofendido, Natasha. La madre patria te ha enseñado mejores modales.

—La madre patria me puede chupar un pie —Bucky esboza una sonríe por encima del libro—. Y tú, eres el héroe del capitalismo. ¿Dónde está tu vena consumista? 

—Congelada con la mayor parte de mi vida —Steve sonríe enseñándole todo los dientes.

—Estupendo, el amor os hace asquerosamente graciosos, en serio. Quiero sentarme cuando venga a veros.

—Tenemos dos sillas.

—Barnes, aunque no lo creas, puedo cortarte los huevos. 

—Hace tiempo que no lucho, pero no creas que he perdido la práctica, Romanov. 

—Ya, ya. Aquí nadie va a perder sus partes nobles —Steve se levanta y acaricia el pelo de Bucky—. Hombre, Nat tiene razón, un poco desangelado si que está. 

—A mí me gusta.

—A ti te gusta porque no te gusta ir de compras. 

—Internet —murmura Natasha. 

—Pero a mí me gusta probar las cosas antes de comprarlas —le dice Steve a Bucky, que ha dejado el libro abierto boca abajo en el suelo. 

—Siempre has sido de tocar antes de comprar, capitán —Bucky levanta las cejas y le sonríe picarón.

—Por mí como si queréis montároslo en todos los sofás del IKEA. Pero, de verdad. Dadle algo de vida a esto. 

 

Ese mismo sábado Steve convence a Bucky para que vayan al IKEA, solo que no duran demasiado. Bucky se siente acorralado enseguida, demasiada espacio, demasiados muebles y sobre todo demasiados muebles. 

 

—Lo siento —le dice cuando aparcan el coche de nuevo frente al apartamento. 

—No, la culpa es mía. Debí de darme cuenta de cómo te sentirías… 

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —Bucky aún no ha salido mucho por el vecindario, pero lo cierto es que tampoco le apetece encerrarse en casa.

—Claro, podemos ir a tomar algo. Comer, si tienes hambre. 

—Caminar está bien. 

 

Steve asiente y se pone a su lado. Caminan hombro con hombro, sin decirse nada, durante las primeras calles. Después comentan las tiendas, los lugares que aún reconocen de cuando se conocían todo Brooklyn. El día avanza hasta que el hambre hace presencia y terminan sentándose en un café con una pequeña terraza; aunque aún haga algo de frío, el sol invita a comer fuera. Cuando Steve se distrae mirando la carta, Bucky lo observa fijamente y sonríe un segundo, apretando la mano metálica con fuerza. “Que nadie me quite esto, por favor”. Steve le pregunta si ya se ha decidido, y Bucky deja que ordene por él y en un gesto que negará ante todos los tribunales habidos y por haber, le agarra la mano y entrelaza los dedos para ponerlos sobre su rodilla. 

 

A última hora, un poco perdidos, tratan de volver sin mirar el mapa del teléfono de Steve y caminan por una calle con varias tiendas. Steve va hablando, se queja de los problemas que tiene para que Tony entienda que no es fácil ajustarse a la vida del siglo XXI, Bucky se retrasa unos pasos, los justos para no perderle de vista. A la derecha hay una tienda, mientras decide si entrar o no, Steve se percata de que ya no están juntos, Bucky ríe por lo bajo y entra en la tienda a echar un vistazo disfrutando del pequeño ataque de nervios que le acaba de dar a su novio. 

 

—¡Rogers! ¡Mueve tú culo y vente! 

 

Bucky asoma la cabeza por una de las puertas de las tiendas. 

—Mecagonlaputa Barnes, te voy a arrancar la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Cuando Steve entra en la tienda se da cuenta de que es una mueblería, pero nada de esos muebles de líneas frías y sencillos. Son muebles antiguos, restaurados. 

 

—¿Te suena de algo? —le pregunta Bucky acariciando un aparador rojo.

—Pero...

—Igualito al de tu madre, el Señor la tenga en su gloria, ¿verdad? 

—Sí —susurra Steve, acercándose casi sin atreverse a tocarlo por si desapareciera al hacerlo. Entonces ve la gran sonrisa de Bucky, los ojos vidriosos, más vivos que nunca. Le agarra de la nuca y lo besa con rabia. 

—O sea —musita Bucky contra sus labios —que te gusta¬¬¬

—Nos lo llevamos —le grita Steve al vendedor. 

 

La siguiente vez que Nat va a visitarlos, ya tienen dos sillones más, una mesa de comedor con seis sillas, varias estanterías, un armario para la habitación, vasos, platos y todo lo que necesitan para sobrevivir en su nuevo apartamento. Pero lo que más llama la atención es el aparador que hay en el recibidor, donde han podido colocar las fotos que Peggy, Becky e incluso Stark salvaron. 

 

—¡Que dejes de reírte! —protesta Steve mientras Bucky rueda de un lado al otro de la cama. 

—Lo… ya….no….

—Bucky, que ya vale….

—Que si… —pero vuelve a reírse a carcajada limpia. 

—James, o paras o te paro —le amenaza Steve cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo, toalla anudada a la cintura. Una nueva risotada inunda la habitación—. Vete a la mierda. 

 

Steve entra malhumorado en el baño, buscando su cepillo de dientes mientras el eco de las risas de Bucky aún le llega. No es que le moleste verlo u oírlo reírse, al contrario: son escasas las veces en estos meses en las que Bucky se ha soltado de esa manera. No es que su carácter haya estado totalmente taciturno, pero sí se ha vuelto más reservado y callado con respecto a lo que Steve puede recordar, así que un Bucky riéndose a pierna suelta es algo de lo que estaría dispuesto a disfrutar en cualquier momento… si no fuera a su costa. 

 

Steve descubre cosas del siglo veintiuno que le gustan con una rapidez increíble: disfruta de internet, de la música de bolsillo como él la llama, de las maravillas de la ciencia y la robótica, del cine, del arte y de un sin fin de cosas más. Pero también descubre todo lo que se ha perdido y todo lo que ha cambiado. Descubre que las guerras siguen pese a que él luchó y dio su vida por un mundo libre, que la gente muere de hambre, que la libertad solo existe si se paga un precio por ello. Y que…

 

—¡Los Angeles Dodgers! —chilla Bucky desde la cama.

—La madre que te… —murmura Steve entre dientes.

—El mejor equipo del mundo, Buck, te lo digo yo. Vamos a ganar las series mundiales. A lo más alto vamos a tocar el cielo. Mis Dodgers… a lo más alto —canturrea Bucky de rodillas sobre la cama.

—¡Maldito el día que te di acceso a internet! 

—¿Ya tienes abono para la temporada, Capi? ¿También tienes crema solar?

—Ugh, te odio ¿me oyes? ¡Te odio!

—Y mira, mis Yankees. Ahí, en lo más grande. Triunfando. Aún en Nueva York —le pica sacándole la lengua. 

—¡Metete la lengua por el…!

—Si vienes aquí, te enseño por donde la puedo meter —Bucky se acerca a él y lo agarra de un brazo.

—Idiota. Estúpido —Steve deja que Bucky le rodee el cuello con los manos.

—¿Me llevaras al estadio? Puedes hacerte de los Yankees, te dejo que seas de un equipo bueno por una vez en tu vida. 

—¿Y tengo que estar agradecido? 

—Por su puesto, en los Yankees no solemos aceptar paletos como tú. 

—Este paleto te va a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu primo. 

 

Bucky se acuesta en la cama y deja que Steve caiga sobre él. Se enredan en besos cortos y frenéticos, largos y melosos, mientras se tocan por todas partes. Steve tiene un segundo para recordar que, aunque puede ponerle mucho peros, el siglo veintiuno tiene la mayor de las ventajas: tener de vuelta al amor de su vida. 

 

—Es un poco rara la equipación, ¿no? —le pregunta Steve.

—Hace ochenta años que no vengo a un partido, ¿qué pretendes que sepa de equipaciones de beisbol? Ahora mismo puede que vuelen sobre los bates. 

—No, no eso el Quidditch.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Bucky mirando alrededor como si no pudiera creerse donde están.

—Nada, nada. Otra película que tenemos que ver —Bucky asiente un poco perdido. 

—Mira, ahí graban camisetas. ¿Quieres una? —Steve le tira de la mano, de la de metal, y Bucky se ha acostumbrado a que lo haga, a veces puede jugar que le corre un cosquilleo por los dedos cuando lo hace— Venga, vamos… Te regalo una. 

—Pero si no tengo ni idea de quién juega. 

—Pues preguntamos. 

 

Entran en la tienda oficial y ven varias equipaciones colgadas, la primera más clara, la segunda más oscura y también algunas camisetas ya con los nombres ya puestos. 

 

—Perdone —pregunta Steve con su cara de ciudadano honrado—. ¿Podría decirme quién es el jugador más valorado?

—Acaban de empezar, pero supongo que Villa, es el capitán.

—Anda, Rogers, como tú —le dice Bucky pegándole un codazo. Steve lo fulmina con la mirada. 

—¿Quieres una? —le pregunta.

—No sé, no me veo con ese color.

—Estamos vendiendo mucho la segunda —les dice el vendedor poniéndola sobre la mesa. 

—Hombre, es bonita —Steve asiente—. Y la tela es buena.

—La mejor calidad —añade el vendedor. 

—Nos la llevamos —Steve saca la cartera.

—¿No va a querer numerarla? Mire que luego es más cara, y esta es la tienda oficial. 

—Yo el nombre de un tío que no conozco no me pongo —defiende Bucky. 

—Puede ponerse el suyo.

—¿Mi nombre? ¿En una camiseta? —Bucky sonríe de oreja a oreja—. Rogers, tú te haces otra. 

—Pero…

—Que te haces otra. 

 

Al final, salen con dos camisetas, puestas por supuesto —ROGERS 04, BARNES 10— y entran al estadio que, como era de suponerse, está lleno. Bucky está emocionado, y Steve, feliz de verle en ese estado. Los dos beben cerveza tranquilamente cuando Bucky se percata.

—Oye, ¿por qué hay esas cosas ahí?

—¿Qué cosas? 

—Si hombre, eso… como lo que usaban los ingleses para jugar con la pelota cuando estábamos en Francia.

—Ah, las porterías. 

—Eso. 

—Pues ni idea. 

 

El locutor comienza a dar alineaciones mientras salen a calentar.

—¿Rogers?

—¿Sí?

—Esto no es un partido de beisbol, ¿verdad? 

—No.

—Hijo de…

—Yo también te quiero. 

 

Bucky bebe un largo trago de cerveza y resopla antes de mirar otra vez al estadio. 

 

—Y yo idiota, y yo.


End file.
